Eve and Angeline
by cmlginger
Summary: Eve meets Angeline!
1. Chapter 1

Setting: app. Six months after Awakening. Michael is with them, and they are with David's coven.

Eve had suggested that Selene and Michael go on a short trip alone, seeing as they hadn't had a chance for some alone time in a VERY long time. Little did they know, Eve had an alterior motive. She didn't care where her parents went, as long as she got to be alone with David. She hoped her mom hadn't noticed that she had taken a liking to him, knowing she wouldn't like that, especially with the age difference.

"Well Eve, are you sure you'll be ok without us?" Selene asked, thinking her daughter would miss her too much.

"No, it's okay, really, mother," Eve assured her.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Michael added.

"I'll make sure she behaves," David said.

"Yes, but who is going to make sure you'll behave?" Selene asked David, knowing that things could get a little crazy when you left these two alone.

"Oh, Selene, aren't you quite the comedian today?" David retorted.

"Let's go!" Michael said.

"Okay, okay," Selene replied "Bye Eve dear," she kissed her daughter on the forehead and she and Michael left. As soon as that door closed, Eve knew that the fun could begin.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Eve asked.

"Ooh I know, let's see who can pin each other down first," he said, "and NO cheap shots."

"Okay, I got it, let's go!" She said, ready to whip David's ass.

"So, where are we going?" Michael asked, curious as to where Selene was taking him.

"You'll see, just be patient," Selene said. Just then, they saw someone standing in the middle of the road and quickly slamming on the brakes, causing Michael to hit his forehead on the dash.

"Ouch, Selene! What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." She got out of the car and went to investigate. Michael stayed in the car for a few extra minutes, checking his forehead. All of a sudden, he heard giggling.

_What the hell is going on? _He wondered, then he got out of the car. He found Selene, having a conversation with a girl who looked about sixteen or seventeen.

"Hey, Michael, do you remember this little girl?" Selene asked quizzically. Come to think of it, she did look familiar, but he couldn't find the name.

"Uh, I'm not really sure," he said.

"Silly, it's me, Angeline!" she said, pretending to be offended that he didn't remember.

"Hey Ang, you've gotten so much bigger since I've last seen you!" Michael said, hugging the lycan.

"Well, I caught your scent, so I wanted to look, I've missed you two so much," she replied, "I haven't got a place to live again, some other lycans destroyed my home."

"Well, I'm sure David won't mind you living with our new coven, he loves diversity," Selene said.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, while Selene, Ang, and Michael were on their way home, Eve and David still hadn't concluded their wrestling match.

"You're a tough opponent," David complimented the young hybrid. He then pinned her arm behind her back, almost getting her down, but she escaped his grasp.

"Haha! I'm gonna win!" Eve said, she was really just going easy on him until the end.

"Oh really?" David said as he charged towards her, but when he got to her, she was gone. He turned around and saw her, not expecting her to move that fast. She quickly had him pinned on the ground. Her face was only a couple of inches away from his.

"I win," she said, out of breath. Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips, then quickly running away. David was shocked, but pleased. He really hoped Selene and Michael didn't find out. Just as Eve was leaving the room, however, she was pushed back in by Selene, Angeline, and Michael.

"Well, we came home early because we ran into an old friend," Selene said, "What were you and David doing while we were gone?"

"Oh, nothing special, just a wrestling match, which I won," she said, trying to sound normal.

"Well…okay then, Eve, I want you to meet Angeline, Michael and I helped keep her safe a long time ago," Selene said.

"Nice to meet you," Eve said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Likewise," Angeline replied, "and who are you, may I ask?" directing her question to David.

"I'm David, second in command of this coven, nice to meet you," he replied, still a little uneasy from the kiss.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for bed," Michael said, "Eve, I'm sure you won't mind sharing your bed with Ang for the time being?"

"No, not at all," she said, ready to get to bed.

"Goodnight everyone!" Eve said a little too enthusiastically, making Selene notice that something was up. She pulled Eve off to the side of the room. "Why are you acting so strange?" she asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Mother, I-I'm just a bit sore from the wrestling match, ya know?"

"Well okay then, good night love you," she said.

"Love you too, Mum," Eve replied.

That night while Eve lay in bed, Angeline spoke to Eve.

"I know what you did with David," she said, making Eve suddenly very scared.

"Please don't tell Mum or Dad, it was nothing really," she said, she really didn't want David dying anytime soon.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," she said reassuringly.

"Me too," Eve said, "Me too."


End file.
